Mira Forrester
Mira Forrester is the thirdborn child and firstborn daughter of Lord Gregor and Lady Elissa Forrester. Known to put family first, Mira was sent to Highgarden to serve as handmaiden to Lady Margaery Tyrell, which would later result in her being taken to the capital, King's Landing. Character Mira had always been fond of Ironrath, but Lady Forrester - wanting her eldest daughter to learn the ways of a Southron court - arranged for her to serve as a handmaiden to Margaery Tyrell. To her great surprise, Mira enjoyed attending on Margaery at Highgarden, and followed her to King's Landing with enthusiasm. But life in the capital has not been easy for Mira. Her straightforward Northern ways are at odds with the subtleties of court life, and she often finds herself dreaming of simpler days. Mira is shown to be a calm person who wants to help her family at any cost. Though slightly meek and passive at the beginning of the game, she quickly becomes either fiercely loyal or cunningly manipulative during her stint at King's Landing, learning the ropes of the game of thrones to aid her family in any way possible. Though she can choose her loyalty to Margaery, Tyrion, Tom, Sera or many others, Mira's ultimate dedication is to her family. Game Of Thrones "Iron From Ice" Mira is first mentioned by Talia when Ryon mentions he misses her. Talia tells him that she's in King's Landing. Later on, she is seen sitting in Margaery's room. Margaery comes by and tells her she has to pledge loyalty to the King, Joffrey Baratheon. Mira can choose to pledge loyalty to the King, or to Margaery. Cersei will be displeased and claim that Mira will need to get her priorities straight if you pledge loyalty to Margaery. Mira can choose to ask for help for her family. Margaery says she can't promise, but she will try. Later Mira is talking with Sera and then Margaery comes in. It appears that a part of her dress is torn, presumably by Joffrey. Margaery tells Mira that she cannot help and may not be able to ask for help for a while. Later on, Mira runs into the Coal Kid and he tells her that he knows people who would be willing to help her, and he runs off. "The Lost Lords" Margaery Tyrell comes into Mira's room and talks about the invitations. Mira is given the choice to forge a letter using Margaery's seal or to just continue sending the invitations. Forging it will let you be able to keep the bethorel when talking to Elaena as Rodrik in Ironrath. You can win the bethorel without forging it though, but you must choose the right option. Sera comes in and asks if she will speak with Mira. The two of them leave the room. Sera and Mira walk outside of King Landing's and reveals that she stole Queen Cersei's finest wine. They drink it, and Sera tells her Mira that she's a bastard, her real name is Sera Flowers. Tyrion walks forward and sees that they have Cersei's wine. He does not tell on them, but brings Mira to meet with Andros and Morgryn to tell Forrester Ironwood. They leave and Tyrion talks to Mira after what she should do for the sake of her House. Mira leaves, and Damien, the Lannister Guard says "My lady" as she exits. Mira goes inside her room and sees that someone left a note on the bed. She reads it, revealing that she has to meet someone at midnight. Mira goes to the destination she was supposed to meet the person who left the note. A Lannister guard catches her sneaking at midnight and orders her to go back to her chambers. Damien tells the guard that he's with her and he walks off. He reveals he left the note and he pulls out his knife and says that he wants to make it quick, that she's made enemies of the wrong people. Tom hits Damien and Damien grabs him and tries to drown him, Mira gets the choice to kill Damien and save Tom, or run for her life. If Damien is killed, Tom tells Mira he'll take care of Damien's body and Mira runs off and gets the choice to keep the knife or hide it. "The Sword in the Darkness" Mira and Sera are walking through King's Landing and talk about if Sera made a mistake trusting Mira in telling her that she was a bastard. They stop once Sera points to Lord Garibald Tarwick and says she might want to marry him. She says she wants to go talk to him while the Coal Boy appears. If Damien was killed, he tells her that guards have been questioning people of Damien's whereabouts. When Mira leaves, Sera thinks that she had "a tryst with a bushes' with the Coal Boy. They leave to meet with Queen Cersei and Lady Margaery. Cersei says that they cannot get a seat at the wedding and says that Mira should know her place and that it isn't with Tyrion. Margaery questions it and wants Mira not to speak with Tyrion anymore. At the wedding, Tyrion approaches Mira to speak with her. Mira can choose to speak with Tyrion which angers Margaery. If you speak with Tyrion, he tells her that he has a royal decree to buy Ironwood from House Forrester. Sera and Mira are standing after being declined to a seat at the wedding. Lucan grabs Mira, realizing that she was with Damien. Morgryn spills a drink on him and threatens to get Lucan fired from his job and he lets go of her and Morgryn brings Mira to talk about a partnership to earn money. While they speak, Tyrion is brought out of the wedding due to being accused of Joffrey's murder. Morgryn tells her that it is now a very bad time to be associated with Tyrion. He leaves while Mira and Tom go and try to steal the decree for Ironwood. Mira is given the choice to burn the decree or keep it. "Sons of Winter" Mira is hearing everyone's reactions to Tommen becoming king when she finds Tom looking out a window. Tom reveals that Lord Andros and Lord Morgryn will be at Tommen's Coronation Feast. Mira sneaks into Tommen's Coronation Feast with Sera's help. Mira must find out who is Lord Whitehill's contact. She can eavesdrop many people and she ends up finding out that Andros has turned down Morgryn and has started a deal with Lyman Lannister. Mira can turn Lyman against Andros after Garibald Tarwick tells Mira why Lyman shakes his hand so much. Lyman yells at Andros and he storms out. Andros gets angry at Mira and tells her she made a very grave error. She is not seen for the rest of the episode. "A Nest of Vipers" In King's Landing, Mira Forrester is talking to Sera and Sera reveals that Margaery knows Mira used her to get into the coronation feast. Sera says that she is going to stay away from Mira now. While they're talking, two guards including Lucan approaches Mira and orders her to come with them. She complies and leaves. Lucan takes Mira into Tyrion's chambers to talk to Cersei Lannister. She tells her that she's been a busy handmaiden, and knows that she has been friendly with Tyrion. She tells her to talk to Tyrion and find out who he calls to the trial as witnesses. She, in return offers to take care of Lord Andros for her, claiming that she never liked him anyways. Mira brings in wine to the cellar for Lord Tyrion. He suspects that Cersei sent her and no matter if Mira chooses to lie or not, he will know regardless. After the conversation, Lucan drags her out and Tyrion warns her to be careful on who she trusts. "The Ice Dragon" Mira will appear in this episode. Killed Victims * Damien (Determinant) Relationships It is assumed that Mira has strong positive relationships with all of her family and house members. Margaery Tyrell Mira and Margaery are shown to have a positive relationship, and Margaery has also regarded her as a friend. Sera Sera and Mira have a good relationship, they seem to have been friends for a while. Appearances Family Tree Trivia *Unused files for the codex suggest that Mira was originally blonde like her mother. References Category:House Forrester Category:Playable Characters Category:Females